314
by Funtom Company
Summary: ¿Por qué yo? "Tiene que ser ejecutado." Mi felicidad... "Tiene solo 15 años..." Ha sido destruída. "Mátenlo" Al final... "Oi, Brote de Habas" ¿Quíen- "Quieres que te lleve? -o qué soy? :Yullen // 14thAllen:


**N/A: **Bien, esto fue escrito completamente hoy mientras escuchaba una canción de Rin Kagamine (¡Una galleta a quién sepa de qué canción hablo! ¡Además de la dedicación del próximo capítulo!) Bien, no hay mucho que explicar, más que me sentí atraída por la idea, so, traté de hacer un diseño de ella. Y el resultado es éste.

... Pueden matarme si quieren...

Pero enserio, espero que la lectura sea de su agrado (si alguien lo lee) y estaría agradecida si me dejan un comentario para arreglar errores y derivados, o para sugerencias en lo posible :D

**BUSCO UN BETA. Porque el tiempo para correcciones no me da D:**

En fin...

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Yullen. 14th/Allen. YAOI. Shota. Temas Gore. Mala escritura (¿?). Futuros Lemon's. Menciones de otras parejas. Psicopatologías.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de D. Gray-man son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sensei. Las palabras del prólogo son sacadas de la canción que dije antes, todos los derechos para los dueños de Vocaloid.

**DISFRUTEN, SI PUEDEN :D**

* * *

Te conocí en una noche sombría en mi habitación, debajo de la fría luna. En ese entonces tenía solo 11 años.

"**La vida de los humanos florece y se marchita como una flor"**

¿Por qué yo?

_Tiene que ser ejecutado._

Mi felicidad...

_Tiene solo 15 años..._

Ha sido destruida.

_Mátenlo._

Al final...

-Oi, Brote de Habas...

¿Quién...

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

**... o qué soy?**

**314**

**Kanda x Allen**

**14****th**** / Allen**

Los monstruos existen. Los fantasmas también. Ellos viven dentro de nosotros y a veces, ellos ganan.

Stephen King.

* * *

Clase de biología de cuarto año en la secundaria "Inocencia", día viernes. El profesor Reever estaba tomando una gaseosa en su escritorio mientras leía el diario, esperando que sus estudiantes terminaran el trabajo en grupo que les había encargado. En realidad, no esperaba mucho, siendo la última clase en el último día de clase en la semana dejaba las esperanzas de un trabajo terminado hechas polvo, pero podía vivir con ello siempre y cuando no se hiciese mucho escándalo.

Lenalee Lee, la hermana de su "supervisor" había venido por encargo del mismo a entregarle unos documentos para la reunión de maestros del lunes, documentos que habían resultado ser los que le mandó a Komui en la mañana para que los firmara, cosa que hizo por la mitad... Contuvo su estrés todo lo que pudo.

Lenalee y él se conocían desde hace años, ya que Reever y su hermano eran compañeros de clase en la universidad. Así que cuando la pequeña le preguntó si estaba bien que ella se quedara en la clase, explicando que su jornada había terminado y que aún tenía que esperar a su hermano para irse juntos a casa él se lo permitió, y como suponía, ella le sonrió e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados Lavi y Kanda.

Lavi y Kanda eran "amigos" desde pequeños. Lenalee se unió a ellos cuando estaban en la escuela. Y ahora tenían un integrante nuevo, un recién ingresado en la secundaria, un estudiante de primer año llamado Allen Walker.

Reever conocía al peliblanco. Era imposible no conocerle, ya que su imagen llamaba la atención, pero a la vez todos tendían a ver el simbolismo en todas sus facciones. A simple vista parecía una chica, además que parecía delicado de lejos. Pero si te acercabas lo suficiente podías ver como en verdad era un niño con hermosas facciones de rostro y una bella sonrisa. Ganó popularidad enseguida, mala y buena. Era blanco exclusivo de acosadores en las primeras semanas, reconocido como el "raro", encerrado en casilleros y derivados, y aún así siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Lenalee, y después de hablar una tarde con él, quedó encantada con el chico, por lo que lo trajo a su grupo. Lavi lo observó durante la primera vez que se conocieron, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente a fin de analizarlo, y para el fin de la tarde ya estaba abrazando al joven hasta que le quitó la respiración.

Con Kanda fue todo distinto... y Reever sonríe interiormente ante el recuerdo. Nunca había visto a Kanda tan efusivo en discutir con alguien.

Pero hacia un tiempo que no veía al joven en los pasillos, ni siquiera en las clases. Ya tenía unas cuantas inasistencias, aunque las recompensara con estudio era algo preocupante ya que corría el riesgo de tener que recursar asignaturas, o peor aún, todo el año. Pero no era como si algún maestro pudiera ir hasta su casa, y ya habían llamado al número que se les había dado en la ficha de inscripción, pero la línea había sido cortada.

Así que...

-Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee- Esperó hasta que los tres chicos voltearon sus miradas hacia él antes de seguir hablando- en el momento que tengan contacto con Allen díganle que sus inasistencias están llegando a punto crítico, y que lo más recomendable sería que trajera justificaciones firmadas por su tutor para ellas, ¿vale?

El que le contestó fue Lavi, sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto afirmativo acompañado de un -¡Por supuesto, Jefe!- antes de voltearse los tres y seguir con su conversación.

En quince minutos tocaría la campana indicando la salida.

* * *

El grupo de tres estaba justamente hablaba del faltante cuarto miembro.

-¡No ha venido a la escuela en cinco días!

-¿Deberíamos ir a su casa? No queda muy lejos... ¿verdad?

-¿Estás demente? Para llegar hasta allá tienes que tomar tres líneas diferentes de autobús.

-¡Wow, Yuu-_chan_! ¿Cómo sabes eso? Pensé que yo era el único que sabía donde vivía el _Moyashi_.

-Cómo no saberlo. Eres tú quien repite lo mismo todo el jodido día.

-Vamos, Yuu, todos sabemos que (¡no me llames así!)—

-Chicos, estamos hablando de Allen aquí...

Allen Walker, primer año de secundaria, había mostrado señales desde el inicio del año escolar de no ser la persona más puntual en ése lado del país. Allen consumía extravíos de forma rutinaria, llegando hasta el punto de perderse en las líneas de autobuses al tomar el vehículo equivocado y acabar llegando a su casa cinco horas después de haber acabado el horario escolar (día en el que no asistió).

Ese día Lenalee había estado sumamente preocupada. No dejaba de moverse por el living de su casa, de un lado a otro, no pudiendo sentarse sin pararse al minuto después para revisar de nueva cuenta su celular con la esperanza de encontrar un mensaje de Lavi, indicándole que no había nada que temer y que su amigo había sido hallado sano y salvo.

La inseguridad era una realidad en todo el mundo, pero Allen, como una vez Lavi había mencionado en broma ése día que salieron de pic-nic, tendía a ser un imán de problemas. Las cosas malas buscan la corrupción de la persona, y Allen parecía tan inocente y bueno que las cosas malas, las personas malas sentían atracción por él. Los ojos de plata derretida no emanaban nada que no fuera calidez, y la sonrisa nada que no fuera expresión de cariño. Y era eso lo que lo hacía especial, diferente. Esa inocencia que conservaba, esa ingenuidad característica de los niños, los tratos amables de un caballero ya no eran vistos, ya no eran la meta, ya no eran el destino de un mundo podrido. Y Lenalee quería proteger esa pequeña perla llamada Allen del resto del mundo, a pesar de que no se conociesen por más de cinco meses.

Lavi conocía al pequeño más que los otros tres. Lo que era a veces causa de envidia y de alivio para la integrante femenina del grupo. Lavi era un buen chico, sumamente inteligente, capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y de defender a los otros. Sabía escuchar y era buen consejero. Sabía levantarte el ánimo cuando estabas triste y ayudarte a no decaer en tus momentos de felicidad. Casi nunca tenía tiempo libre, que era el único defecto en el muchacho pelirrojo, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para pasar tiempo con Allen, a veces hasta sacrificaba el tiempo que pasaba con Lenalee y con Kanda por estar unos cuantos minutos más con el de cabellos plateados, para el alivio de Kanda.

El mayor del grupo. Yuu Kanda. Japonés con temperamento volátil, había sido la definición de Lavi cuando Allen le preguntó quién era. Luego Lavi innecesariamente agregó que cuando lo conocías por el tiempo que Lavi lo había hecho, Kanda no era más que un cachorrito por dentro... y después el pelirrojo se encontró siendo estrangulado por el muchacho japonés. Allen sacó la conclusión de que si Lavi decía la verdad, Kanda era un cachorro que sí sabía cómo usar sus uñas y dientes.

Kanda no quería a Allen. Lo consideraba una molestia, y siempre se aseguraba de recordárselo. El hecho de que se mantuviese en el grupo y no le hubiese borrado esa sonrisa hipócrita de su rostro de un golpe la primera vez que cruzaron miradas se debía a que el enano les caía bien a Lavi y a Lenalee, y que los dos lo acosaban constantemente, a lo que se debía el efecto de que el enano lo acosara también, dijera lo que dijera, sin importar cuantas veces el pequeño imbécil lo negara.

Vivían teniendo peleas infantiles, discusiones hasta por el aire que los rodeaba. Kanda estaba casi seguro de que el desprecio entre los dos era recíproco, y estaba conforme con eso, porque era una manera de que se empezara a romper la máscara que el niño le vendió a Lenalee y a Lavi, y a todo el mundo en la escuela. De que el muchacho no era el caballero en armadura que Lenalee soñaba y tampoco era el ángel de luz que Lavi aseguraba. Odiaba que pusieran al niño en un pedestal, odiaba que se mantuviese con esa sonrisa cuando el mundo no era capaz de regalar nada bueno. Odiaba la hipocresía que desbordaba cada palabra que decía, cada movimiento que hacía. El lenguaje corporal del enano era una farsa, un espectáculo bien preparado, parecía un experto en el arte del engaño, alguien que ha tenido que pasar años para perfeccionar dicha técnica. Y el Brote de Habas solo tenía 15 años... ¿Desde cuándo empezó a venderse al público como arquetipo de la esperanza? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. Solo esperaba a que el pedestal estuviese tan corrompido como para empezar a derrumbarse para que el enano comprendiera por las malas que la vida no es lo que él quiere vender.

La semana pasada habían tenido un pic-nic los cuatro. Lenalee había preparado la comida y hacía un clima demasiado agradable como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Fue así cómo Kanda averiguó dónde es que vivía el _Moyashi_.

Habían llegado primero Lavi, Lenalee y él (aunque de mala gana, una comida con el resto de incompetentes era una pérdida de tiempo) al lugar que Lenalee les había dicho que se presentaran a las 5 (le habían dicho a Allen que fuera a las tres, por causas obvias) y se encontraron con que el pequeño aún no llegaba. La chica se quedó un poco preocupada, ya que Allen conocía este lugar, ellos dos solían venir cuando Allen le dedicaba una tarde para ella. Y dos horas era demasiado tiempo...

-Probablemente se haya quedado dormido... o se esté duchando o algo.- Inquirió la chica, mientras que ponía el mantel que había traído con la cesta en el en piso de verdes pastos, y se sentaba en él.

-Ne, tranquila, Lena. Ya aparecerá. Él puede oler comida a kilómetros.- Lavi mencionó mientras se acercaba al punto donde la china estaba sentada sacando recipientes que contenían comida, dispuesto a ayudarla. Parecía tranquilo, conocía a Allen y sabía que al pequeño no le gustaba ver a Lenalee triste o preocupada, así que estaba seguro que llegaría. Además, ya había mandado un mensaje a su celular.

Kanda estaba parado a una distancia prudente de los otros dos. No iba a ayudar, él ni siquiera quería estar ahí en primer lugar, solo esperaba hasta que los otros no le pusieran atención para así poder escabullirse de ahí y no tener que soportarlos por la tarde. Condenado conejo que lo había chantajeado con decirle al "viejo" de su padre adoptivo que le estaba yendo mal en Estudios Económicos si es que no compartía este "¡edificante momento en donde nuestra amistad alcanzará nuevos límites!". Tsk, odiaba al conejo, al viejo, y Estudios Económicos.

Apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Había una brisa fresca en el aire, y ésta movía sus cabellos. Era casi relajante y se hubiese quedado meditando si no fuera por los pasos que se escuchaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban a toda velocidad-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lamento llegar tarde es que--¡

Y fue ahí que Kanda decidió ignorar al chiquillo. Siempre que llegaba tarde a un encuentro o era culpa de una circunstancia rara o de Cross, su tutor. Nunca vio al hombre, pero sabía por lo que Lavi había estado gritando que Allen le dijo que era un promiscuo borracho recolector de deudas. Deudas que después Allen tenía que pagar. Lenalee lo consolaba diciéndole que por lo menos, cuando creciera, ya sabría cómo administrar su propio dinero y que podría llegar a tener una muy buena familia (¿alguien mencionó que Lenalee tiene interés en el Brote de Habas?). El pelirrojo rió a carcajadas por un momento y después le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al peliblanco, para luego acercarse y decir algo a su oído (El conejo parecía tener interés en el Brote de Habas también...).

Las cosas fueron relativamente normales desde ese momento, según Kanda. Y cuando él se fue los tres estaban ordenando lo que habían usado, y Lavi llevaría al Brote de Habas a casa.

En conclusión: Una tarde de entrenamiento y meditación desperdiciada.

Esos acontecimientos sucedieron el domingo. El día antes de que el enano desapareciera.

-... no creo que le moleste si vamos para asegurarnos que está bien...

Oh, no. Eso no.

-Yo no iré.

-¡Awww! ¡Pero Yuu-_chan_! ¡Allen-_chan_ se sentirá muy feliz de verte!

Apretó los puños y podía sentir como pulsaba una vena en su frente. –¡No me digas así!

-Kanda.- Lenalee se vio en la necesidad de intervenir cuando Kanda ya se estaba preparando para saltar la mesa y matar a Lavi. –Sé que tú y Allen no se llevan muy bien, pero de verdad apreciaría que nos acompañaras. Mi hermano no podrá llevarnos hasta allá ya que tiene que trabajar y tú eres el único que tiene auto, y, como ya has dicho, la casa de Allen queda muy lejos de aquí. Y mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido podremos asegurarnos que está bien y cada uno ir por su lado.

-Hasta vernos el lunes, claro.

Genial. Simplemente _genial_.

-Bien. ¿Qué dices Yuu-chan?

Apretó los dientes. Tal vez podría llevar a Lavi y chocar a propósito contra una fábrica de bombas y escapar del auto con el tiempo suficiente para mirar el espectáculo a una distancia segura. No. Le gustaba mucho su auto y el conejo no valía tal sacrificio.

La campana sonó y Kanda se levantó y golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta, haciendo saltar de la impresión a los otros dos ocupantes.

-Iremos en silencio. Verán si el enano sigue con vida y nos vamos.

Lenalee sonrió agradecida y Lavi regalaba una brillante sonrisa mientras asentía contento.

* * *

El viaje en el auto de Kanda tomó tranquilidad cuando el mayor amordazó literalmente a Lavi con el cinturón de seguridad por cantar esos coritos que los niños cantan en los viajes de autobús.

El viaje, como Kanda y Lavi sabían, era largo. Lenalee no sabía dónde vivía Allen así que estaba ansiosa de por fin saber algo de su amigo. Por lo general Allen no hablaba demasiado de sí mismo, y quería asumir que aún era demasiado pronto para generar esa confianza en una amistad para contarse cosas, pero la dirección donde uno vivía por lo general era algo normal que compartir. Allen ya había ido por lo menos unas doce veces a su casa, se había quedado en lo de Lavi, y había pisado la casa de Kanda por lo menos tres veces, pero el único con el privilegio para ir a la casa del peliblanco había sido Lavi.

Desde el asiento del acompañante Lenalee veía cómo el sol se ponía en la lejanía, y consideró que quizás debería de mandarle un mensaje a su hermano informándole que llegaría un poco más tarde que lo planeado. Mientras sacaba su celular de su mochila que estaba en su regazo, se dedicó a ver el paisaje que la calle por la que iban tenía que regalar.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y susto.

Estaban en un lugar desconocido para ella, pero podía hacerse una idea de que era el tipo de lugar que su hermano le decía de chica que nunca jamás debería entrar. Ya entre las sombras se veían a las mujeres con vestidos cortos de cuero ajustado, mostrando sus muslos, resaltando sus curvas, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Kanda tenía la ventana de su lado abierta, por lo que el olor de alcohol y humo y orina golpeó en sus fosas nasales con tal intensidad que tuvo que aguantar la bilis que subía por su garganta. Se tapó la boca y la nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra apretaba el asiento del auto. ¿Allen vivía aquí? Muchos escenarios cruzaron por su mente, y comenzó a alarmarse. Había veces en las que Allen haciendo tareas en su casa se iba pasadas las diez de la noche, hora en que los autobuses dejan de cruzar. ¿Y había tenido que venir caminando desde la casa de ella hasta aquí...? ... ¿completamente solo?

-Tranquila. Solo no hagas contacto visual con ninguno de ellos y no pasará nada.

Dio un respingo en su asiento porque no esperaba escuchar la voz de Lavi tan cerca de su oído cuando se suponía que éste estaba amordazado en la parte de atrás. Se giró aún con los ojos abiertos para mirar al pelirrojo que la miraba con su único ojo verde y una sonrisa algo forzada. –Eso fue lo que me dijo Allen la primera vez que lo seguí hasta aquí. "No mires a nadie, no hagas caso a nada que te digan, solo sigue caminando hacia delante"

Asintió levemente una vez que las palabras escuchadas tuvieron sentido en su mente, y trató de regalar una sonrisa, pero fue un intento vano. Muchos escenarios, muchas cosas, muchos eventos pudieron haber ocurrido en las tardes que Allen perdía el autobús para llegar hasta aquí, o cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en alguna casa o en sus trabajos. Y la idea de que Allen viviese aquí por trabajo le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. No, no. Allen no era capaz de eso, nunca caería tan bajo por dinero...

... Pero miró por el espejo retrovisor como las mujeres en las esquinas eran rodeadas de hombres, y tuvo que dudar. Pero lo peor era que Allen parecía una chica si lo veías de lejos... ¿¡Qué tal sí...!?

-Oi, deja de hiperventilar en mi auto. Me dejarás sin jodido aire.

Miró a Kanda, que la miraba de reojo. A pesar del comentario brusco, sabía que en el fondo Kanda se preocupaba por ella, y por su bienestar. Le gustaba pensar que Kanda los estimaba mucho a todos ellos como amigos, hasta Allen, solo que le costaba demostrarlo.

Lavi tomó su mano desde el asiento de atrás y le regaló una sonrisa y un "tranquila" en voz suave.

Bien. Quizá estaba sobre exagerando la situación. Quizás Allen nunca había pasado por nada de lo que ella creía y pensaba. Quizás...

-Vale. Dejen de ser cursis y salgan del jodido auto.

Ya habían estacionado. Estaban frente a una casa de un piso, maltratada, con las ventanas tableadas y el frente en mal estado. Parecía abandonado, y había un cartel de "SE VENDE" tachado con una línea negra enfrente a la casa. Las paredes eran blancas y habían pedazos que faltaban. La puerta era oscura, y no se sabía si estaba abierta o cerrada, y eso le hizo correr un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

-Ne, parece que el _Moyashi_ no está en casa...

Se volteó hacia Lavi y éste la miró con una sonrisa.

-Allen tiene una manera de hacer las cosas. Cuando está en casa siempre deja uno de sus aretes en el cartel. –Señaló el cartel, y la falta del arete en la parte superior de la tabla principal. –Es algo que no mucha gente ve, por lo tanto no lo robarán, pero él sabe que soy bastante detallista por lo que notaré la falta de éste.

-Qué ridículo.

-Lo dice el chico del cabello largo y la actitud de chica en menstruación.

-¿¡Qué carajo dijiste!?

Hubo un golpe a unos cuantos metros bajando la calle. Bastante audible, como si algo se hubiese caído, algo pesado. Por un momento los tres chicos quedaron en alerta, mirando los alrededores. Lavi y Kanda ya se habían puesto en poses de pelea, esperando lo que fuese, y habían puesto a Lenalee detrás de ellos y contra el auto estacionado de Kanda. Lenalee miraba con los ojos abiertos hacia todos lados, y su mente estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar, como para moverse. Ir ahí fue una mala idea. Deberían de haber llamado a Allen y preguntarle si estaba bien conque ellos fueran. No contestaría, porque no lo hizo las primeras quince veces, pero podrían dejarle un mensaje de voz... Ahora lo único que quería era salir de allí.

Un momento de silencio tenso después, pasos empezaron a escucharse. Venían calmos, tranquilos, y eran los únicos. Empezó a rezar dentro de sí que fuese Allen, que estuviese bien. Quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, no permitiría que viviera allí ahora que lo sabía, no dejaría que volviera a este lugar ahora que podía hacer algo por evitarlo.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?

-¡¡ALLEN!!

Lenalee quedó paralizada. No podía ver las expresiones de Lavi y Kanda desde su posición, pero ambos se habían tensado, permaneciendo inmóviles.

Ahí, en la calle desierta, estaba parado Allen Walker, estudiante de primer año en la secundaria inocencia, con la camisa de la escuela abierta y rasgada y roja (Blanca, la camisa era blanca). Los pantalones azules rotos en las rodillas (raspadas) y llenos de barro. La camisa estaba rasgada hasta el hombro en el brazo izquierdo, y dicho miembro parecía pintado de rojo carmesí. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y manchados también de dicho líquido. Estaba descalzo, pero nada de esto importaba. Era la mirada, los ojos. Ojos que brillaban plateados de alegría estaban ahora vendados con un deseo retorcido de diversión, y la sonrisa... ponían los pelos de punta a la chica, que tuvo que retroceder hasta que su espalda estaba amoldada a la puerta del auto de Kanda, el cual no se había movido ni un milímetro.

La cara de Allen estaba mitad roja, en el lado izquierdo, y los cabellos que antes bailaban sobre su mejilla ahora se pegaban a ella, dándole una imagen viscosa al líquido. Allen los miró con ojos que no eran los suyos y ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda les sonrió amablemente, mientras que en un susurro les decía:

-Buenas Tardes, Exorcistas. (1)

* * *

(1)- Spoiler del manga. ¡!14th Rules!!


End file.
